


Don't Leave

by Catmilla_Yarnstein



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short, TW: Blood, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmilla_Yarnstein/pseuds/Catmilla_Yarnstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a shame if something were to... Happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot I thought of. Might add more, might not. We'll see.

Aurora was having dinner with Phillip one night when it happened.

Aurora picked up a grape and chewed slowly as she put her hand on her swollen stomach. Mulan had left about 4 months ago, and she missed her dark haired friend immensely. She could feel the beginnings of flutterings in her stomach and grinned at her husband.  
  
"Phillip! I can feel the baby moving!"  
  
"That's wonderful news, my love!" He rose and came to kneel beside her and place his hands on her stomach.  
She smiled down at her stomach and moved her hand along the small bump. She only wished Mulan could be here too.  
  
Just as she felt a different kind of flutter in her heart, a guard came in.  
  
"Princess, we have news. The merry men are battling a few towns over and... Princess, it doesn't look good."  
  
"What do you mean...?" She asked hesitantly, going pale.  
  
"They're fighting much stronger enemies." Aurora had asked her guards to keep tabs on the merry men in case of this, but it still struck her hard.  
  
"Ready a carriage immediately," she had to save Mulan. She had to. Mulan is her best friend.  
  
"But Princess-"  
  
"Now," she cut him off, ice in her voice. "And bring the nurse."  
  
"Yes, princess." He turned and left.  
  
Once the carriage was ready, she climbed in and ordered them to get to the village as quickly as possible.

Once there, Aurora's eyes widened impossibly at the sight before her. Bodies. The merry men. Everywhere. She quickly hopped out, her eyes scanning for the dark hair and tan skin. She finally saw her sprawled on the ground. She ran to her and kneeled by her side, gasping at the sight of the arrows. Two in the dark haired woman's torso, one in her arm, and one in her leg.  
  
"No, no please..." Aurora whispered, "Clara!" She yelled out, her voice cracking. The nurse quickly jogged over and kneeled on the other side of Mulan, assessing her injuries. Aurora put her hands on either side of Mulan's face, "please wake up, Mulan. Please!" Eyelids fluttered to reveal dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"A-Aurora?"  
  
"Mulan, what happened?"  
  
"A-ambush... I need to... Tell you something... Before I-"  
  
"No. You're not going to die. I won't let you." She glanced up at her nurse. Her eyes were sad and she shook her head softly. Aurora's heart broke and tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Let me speak, p-please," Aurora looked down as Mulan smiled weakly, blood staining her teeth "while I was traveling with Ph-Phillip... He would always talk about y-you. And..." She coughed, more blood spluttering to her lips, which Aurora wiped away with her sleeve, "E-every day, I looked forward to them... I loved them... I-I... I fell in love with you, through the stories... And when I met you, and you said you knew love when y-you saw it... You were right, but..." The warrior took the princess's hand with a shuttering intake of breath, "It was my love for you. Not Phillip. I love you, Aurora..."  
  
"Mulan... I..." She slowly leaned down and pressed her lips to Mulan's, despite the copper taste of blood. Her heart beating a mile a second. She felt the girl below her weakly kiss her back, "I love you too," Aurora whispered, pressing her forehead to Mulan's. She saw the weak warrior smile a bit before her eyes fluttered closed and her grip slackened. "M-Mulan...? Please, don't leave me. Please wake up. You have to! Please! I love you!" She choked out as tears sprung to her eyes and fell quickly. "Clara! Do something!" She plead to the nurse.  
  
"I-I can not, my highness... It is too late... I am sorry..."  
  
"L-leave me, then." Clara bowed her head and went back to the carriage.  
  
Aurora let out a sob and laid her head on the fallen warrior's chest and cried as she felt her heart shatter. It felt like the pieces pierced her lungs as it hurt to breathe. She didn't want to live without her love, her protecter, her warrior.  
  
After some time, she slowly rose and walked back to the carriage her head hung.  
"Contact her family and bring her back for a proper burial." She told a guard.  
  
"Yes, princess."  
  
"You will tell no one of what you saw, I will tell Phillip what happened." "...Yes, princess." The guard looked her with sad eyes before she climbed back in, a numbness in her heart as she went back to Phillip.


End file.
